Mechs
With the advance in human technology human kind pushed the limits coming from simple mechanical prosthetics and may have stalled here but progress can not so easily be stopped and soon corporations such as the UAC began to advance further and further leading us to the age of robotic life forms perhaps with thoughts of immortality in mind or the promise that with added strength such beings could be of use to mankind in many ways. With differing levels of ability, structure and of course human emotion. Below is a list of the allowed mechs in Elysium City and a little information should you decide this is the character you wish to play. Mechs Humans with slight augmentations, still mostly human these additions may be required due to loss of limb or perhaps to enhance in some form, adding strength for example however they do not come cheap and for the most part they are implemented when a body part is too damaged to save. Human bio-mech parts are created far lighter for industrial strength materials would simply be too cumbersome for the average human and would render the limb near useless. You still feel emotion, pain, with the exception of the areas which have been replaces with bio-mech parts. Cyborgs Humans who have gone above and beyond the casual bio mech implant to the point where they are almost completely machine. Their brain is the only organic organ left and due to this they can be mentally unstable even psychotic. Due to their dangerous if not volatile nature they do well in Military positions or other dangerous lines of work. Having given up what was their humanity their body still must be sustained to assure their survival, they are not immortal. Nutrients are needed to be -fed- into the system to maintain what might be left of the nervous system along with supplying nutrients to the brain. This metal shell is just that, a shell for a human brain. Android An advanced robot designed to look and act human or in a human like nature, unlike cyborgs their bodies tend to be of a lighter material and much more resemble a human. Depending on how you wish to play your character they may have from zero emotion to emotion that mimics a humans very closely, the decision is yours. with no human organs present to act or think, they must mimic humans and are suspect-able to being hacked. Robots retain nothing that is human in the least, they have limited artificial intelligence and are generally used to work for people in some fashion, weather it be regular tasks, tasks considered too dangerous for humans or perhaps something of a sexual nature. They are not built with emotion but may include an AI chip which that can allow simulated emotion. Information All types with the exception of the mech require some form of uplink, think of it as a charger of sorts and in some cases like the android a battery recharge is needed, if not then an internal battery will need to have been fitted, though even this will still need to be re-charged at times. Please respect other players and no matter how much metal you are made of, you can not always win, remember to play fair and allow for weaknesses along with your strengths.